vampireknightfandomcom-20200222-history
Maria Kurenai
Maria Kurenai (紅 まり亜, Kurenai Maria) is a sickly girl who is a new Night Class student at Cross Academy. She is a very distant relative of Shizuka Hio. Appearance Maria's stands at a smalle height of 4'11" (152cm) and has the typical pale vampire complexion. She has grayish-purple hair and eyes. Her hair is relaxed, with bangs at eyebrow length and a small bun adorning the side of her head. She is pretty, like the rest of the vampire race, and in addition, is a very distant relative of Shizuka Hio. Character Background She allowed Shizuka to possess her body in exchange to being allowed to drink Shizuka's blood, which would strengthen her sickly body. Due to Shizuka's untimely death, this promise was never fulfilled. Maria has returned to her family after the Shizuka incident. She possesses some affection for Ichiru, as she asked Yuki Cross to tell Zero Kiryu that if he sees Ichiru Kiryu, to tell him Maria wants to see him again. Plot Summary Maria is first seen in 14th Night in which the headmaster asks Yuki Cross to show her around Cross Academy when Maria enrols as a night class student. At first Maria is unsure how to act at Cross Academy, remarking that Yuki looks tasty, to which the headmaster tells her that word is taboo at Cross Academy. Maria confesses to Yuki that she is scared that the other vampires won't like her as she is a sick and frail vampire, thus making her liable to insults or taunts. Yuki comforts her and she hugs her, again remarking that she is tasty. She gives off a bad first impression to the Night Class - playful and fearless. Later, she rushes out of class to tell Yuki that she thinks she messed up with making friends. Zero seems to recognise the dangers of the new vampire and as he confronts her, it is revealed that Shizuka Hio, the pureblood princess is in possession of Maria's body. When Yuki goes to Shizuka/Maria to offer herself in exchange for helping Zero, Shizuka then departs from Maria, and returns to her original body, leaving Maria unconscious. Maria is seen again when she awakens in the infirmary. She mistakes Zero for Ichiru and embraces him, but after realizing her mistake, droops and says that if he really is Zero, then it is true that Shizuka must be dead. She reveals to Zero that an unknown individual is orchestrating these events from behind the scenes, and whoever that person is, is Zero's real enemy. She is then taken home by her parents, but she hopes to remain friends with Yuki. Maria's reappears when using a bird's eyes while attempting to find Ichiru, she witnesses Kaname killing the council and advises her father of what occurred. She again later find out about Kaname's murder of Nagamichi Aido and is in the midst of asking her parents about it when Yuki comes to recruit her to the Night Class. Relationships: Shizuka Hio: Shizuka and Maria are simply long distance relatives. 'I'''chiru' Kiryu:' It is hinted that Maria may have romantic feelings for Ichiru. She and him have in common that they are prevented from being in top condition in their statuses. Powers Though Maria is weak as a vampire due to her illness, she still has powers. Maria has the ability to control birds and see through their eyes. Name *Her first name ''Maria means "sea of bitterness" or "rebelliousness" or "star of the sea." Her last name Kurenai means "Crimson". *The kanji for the last ''a ''in Maria's first name is the same that is used in "Asia" See Also * Maria Kurenai Image Gallery Category:Characters Category:Vampires Category:Night Class Category:Aristocrats Category:Female Characters Category:Level B Category:Cross Academy Student